


Setting the Stage

by pairatime



Series: Post-Gravity [19]
Category: Defying Gravity (1997)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete has his first kiss. It’s not what he dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting the Stage

**Author's Note:**

> lj's smallfandomfest: Defying Gravity (movie): Pete Pre-movie. Pete working through the process of coming to terms with being gay and what he wants in a relationship.
> 
> This was the last Defying Gravity prompt, this makes me said.

_‘What the fuck had he done?’_

Slumping against the fake brick wall he could not stop that thought from repeating itself over-

_‘What had he done?’_

-and over in his head somehow immune to the roaring wind that was drowning out all other sounds while he slowly started sliding down until-

_‘How could he have done that?’_

-he finally hit the wooden stage. His vision narrowing until he couldn’t see the other boy in front of him, he could barely make out his knees.

_‘what was he going to do?’_

“Pete..PETE. Look at me Pete! Breathe! Take a deep breathe, calm down.”

_‘What was he going to say?’_

The words, he could only just hear the words but they didn’t make any sense. He was calm, he felt also numb so very numb. Why did he-

_‘What had he-_

Lips. On his lips, and hands on his cheeks. And the most beautiful hazel eyes he’s ever seen, “You kissed,” Pete started before stopping himself, feeling both slightly faint and a bit, or a lot, breathless.

“Take a deep breathe for me Pete, just look at me and keep taking slow breathes for me,” the other teen said as he knelt beside Pete, slowly running one of his large hands over Pete pale cheek.

Pete did just that as he leaned into the warm hand, feeling safe.

“What happened Andrew? That felt…I have no idea,” Pete asked after a few quite moments.

“You kissed me. And then I’m pretty sure you had a panic attack. At least it looked a lot like one,” Andrew answered, shifting into a more comfortable position next to Pete.

“And you kissed me back,” Pete stated, bringing his hands up to his lips. “I kissed you and you kissed me,” he asked, looking toward Andrew for questioningly.

“Yep…I did,” Andrew nodded, his eyes glancing around the whole auditorium, anywhere but Pete.

“I finally kissed you and I barely remember it….I’ve been thinking and dreaming about it for weeks and now it’s happened and I…hell,” Pete cursed as he pounded the stage with his fist.

“You’ve been thinking about it, about me, for weeks?” Andrew asked? His disbelief as clear in his voice as on his face as he once more looked at Pete.

Smiling slightly Pete looked up at Andrew, “yeah…just a little…I mean ever since Mr. Carmicheal marches you into rehearsal,” he said turning red.

Andrew echoed the red as he blushed, ducking his head, “Really? I was so embarrassed. He didn’t even let me change out of my uniform. I was covered in grass and sweat.”

“I know. Your shirt was stuck to your chest and your shorts…I remember,” Pete ended hastily, shifting awkwardly.

“Is that why you…are you gay?” Andrew asked slowly, never looking away from the other teen.

Pete opened his mouth, then stopped himself, looking around the large empty room before taking a deep breathe. “I’m…I’m gay,” he said, just more then a whisper but still it seemed to reverberate through the room.

The echoing word was replaced with in seconds with a light chuckle as Pete laughed rubbing his face.

“Pete?” Andrew asked confused.

“I said it. I finally said it Andrew,” Pete answered, his laugher calming down. “I’m gay and I can say it out loud,” he repeated with a smile.

“You’ve never? Not even alone in your room?” Andrew asked flabbergasted, “Why wouldn’t you? You clearly knew right?”

Opening his mouth to answer Pete closed it right back up before pausing a long moment before trying to speak again, “I don’t know why I never did but yeah I’ve known. Even before you joined drama club I’ve known. I guess I never had a reason before,” he explained slowly.

“What about you? Have you said it out loud before?” Pete asked looking up at his fellow teen.

“No I hadn’t said it. But then I’m not gay,” Andrew said in response, holding up his hand when Pete started too abject, “I’m not in denial or anything Pete. I just like girls too. I mean have you seen the rack on Ronnie, the head cheer leader. What I wouldn’t give to hold them,” he added, holding out his hands like he was imagining just that.

“I don’t really…I’m normally looking at her boyfriend what’s him name Tim? Tony? I think he’s the captain?” Pete said trying to remember the cheerleader’s boyfriends name and not just how he looked in his uniform.

“Tomas? He’s the QB but he’s not the captain but man he is hot. I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on him either,” Andrew said with a smile and a wink as he shifted to sit in a more relaxed and open, and comfortable, position, “Being between them is my idea of a great night.”

“They have a word for that don’t they? When you like both?” Pete asked, making sure his eyes were anywhere but below Andrew’s waist.

Andrew hesitated for a long moment as he frowned, “I have no idea. My family computer doesn’t have a modem and I’m not about to go near that place on Pine street. Anyone see me go near that place and the team will kill me, if my father doesn’t do it first,” he stated, shaking his head. “I only know what I like.”

“Yeah, I guess I’m lucky we have a second phone line just for our computer at home because there is no way I could go there either…if my parents thought I was,” Pete shook his head, “But you liked the kiss right? Because I think I did.” Pete asked looking back up at Andrew.

“Well. I wasn’t really expecting the first one and with the second I was just trying to get you to breathe again but I think I might,” Andrew detailed as he leaned forward until they were almost nose to nose, “But I think we should try again…a few times. Just to make sure.”

Any answer Pete might have tried giving was lost as Andrew’s lips pressed into his and grabbed the back of his head. He certainly knew his answer.


End file.
